Was 1978 wirklich geschah
by Seraph Joker
Summary: ...hey, ihr müsst's schon lesen, um das zu erfahren! Und ja, das Rating is' kein Tippfehler. Lasst euch einfach überraschen.
1. 27 Oktober 1978

_Disclaimer: Michael Myers, Sam Loomis und Terence Wynn gehören John Carpenter und ja, ich tue mir jetzt sehr leid. ;)_

**

* * *

**

**27. Oktober 1978**

Die Nacht hatte sich übers _Smith's Grove_ in Illinois gesenkt.

In einem hypnotisierenden Rhythmus schlugen die großen, schweren Regentropfen gegen die Fenster des Sanatoriums. Seit Tagen schien der Himmel nicht mit Weinen aufhören zu wollen.

Während aus den Räumen der Schwestern und Psychiater Rechtecke aus Licht auf den Rasen geworfen wurden, waren die Fenster, hinter denen die Geisteskranken lebten, schwarze, leere Augen. Alle waren sie bereits ins Bett gebracht wurden, manche sanft, andere mit Gewalt.

Auch Michael Myers lag auf seiner Pritsche.

Michael leistete nie Widerstand, wenn eine Schwester, von 2 hünenhaften Pflegern begleitet, zu ihm kam und ihn ins Bett verfrachtete.

2 Wochen im Monat war Schwester Maria es, die zur Nachtruhe kam. Michael hatte einmal gehört, wie sie sich bei Doktor Sam Loomis beschwert hatte, dass die Pfleger doch gerade ein Gefühl von Aggressivität in Michael wecken mussten und ob es seiner Therapie nicht hilfreicher wäre, wenn sie allein ihn ins Bett brachte. Loomis hatte sie vor Aufregung beinah angeschrieen. „Sie haben wohl keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich ES ist! Niemals, niemals werden Sie da allein reingehen, haben Sie verstanden!"

Schwester Maria hatte erschrocken genickt, doch ihr war unverständlich, wie er so mitleidslos von „ES" sprechen konnte.

Immer schweigend, aber stets mit einem sanften Blick, trat die junge Krankenschwester neben Michael.

Sie war die Einzige, die sich nicht direkt vor ihn stellte. Sie spürte wohl, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sich jemand direkt vor das Fenster stellte und ihm den letzten Blick in die warme Nacht versperrte.

Ja, Schwester Maria schien ihn manchmal besser zu kennen, als Doktor Loomis, aber vielleicht achtete sie auch einfach als Einzigste wirklich auf die stumme Sprache seiner Augen.

Michael wusste, in welchem Wochenrhythmus die Tag – und Nachtdienste wechselten und seit die Schwarzhaarige im Sanatorium arbeitete, empfand er beinah etwas wie Freude, wenn sie die Nachtschicht hatte.

Auch heute Abend hatte Maria, für's vorerst letzte Mal im Monat Oktober, Dienst gehabt. Sie war in ihrer vertrauten, engelhaften Art schräg vor seinen Stuhl getreten und hatte wie immer die Pfleger an der Tür gelassen.

Scheinbar ohne jegliche Gefühle hinter den schwarzen Augen, sah Michael an ihr vorbei, hinaus in die bleierne Finsternis.

Doch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er sie sehr genau. Etwas ausgesprochen Sonderbares geschah. Völlig furchtlos streckte sie plötzlich die Hand zu ihm herab und wartete ruhig. Michael hob langsam den Kopf, sah zu ihr auf und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

Hatte sie keine Angst, vor der Berührung eines Geisteskranken?

An der Art, wie Michael den Kopf schief legte, erkannte Maria, dass er genau das dachte.

Sie lächelte sanftmütig und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen, was keine der Schwestern sich sonst traute.

„Komm."

Michael wusste nicht, warum er es tat, aber er tat es einfach. Er nahm ihre Hand und wie ein Schlag fuhr die warme Berührung durch seine Seele. Langsam stand er auf und Schwindel packte ihn. Maria stütze den 21 –Jährigen, obwohl sie ihm geraden mal bis zur Schulter reichte.

Am Bett lies er sich langsam auf die Pritsche nieder. Maria deckte ihn zu und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Schalten Sie das Licht aus", sprach sie zu den Pflegern ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Aber", setzte einer zum Protest an, aber die so engelhafte Schwester fiel ihm hart ins Wort.

„Machen Sie es!"

Knurrend betätigte einer den Schalter und es wurde dunkel im Zimmer. Nur noch schemenhaft sah Michael die kleine Schwester über sich stehen. Ruckartig spannten sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper, als sie sich wieder zu ihm niederbeugte.

Sie streckte ihre zarte Hand aus, als wollte sie ihm übers Haar fahren. Michael, der äußerst empfindlich und aggressiv auf jede fremde Berührung reagierte, biss diesmal nur die Zähne zusammen, als sie ihn berührte.

Ganz behutsam strich sie Michael übers Haar und sah im Dämmerlicht auf sein Gesicht herab.

Michael hatte nun die Augen geschlossen, spürte nur den bittersüßen Schmerz, der wogenartig durch seine Seele ging.

Maria streichelte weiter über sein braunes Haar und wunderte sich dabei, wie wundervoll weich es sich anfühlte. Wie konnte Dr. Loomis von „ES" sprechen? War es nicht spürbar, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, diese behütende Zärtlichkeit?

„Schwester, kommen Sie jetzt endlich", holte sie in diesem Moment die Stimme des Pflegers zurück und erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran, was heute für ein besonderer Abend war. Michael wusste es natürlich nicht, aber es hieß Abschied nehmen. Auch wenn Michael sie sicher vergessen würde, sie würde ihn nie vergessen.

Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln beugte sie sich noch ein Stück tiefer.

„Leb wohl, Michael."

Marias und Michaels Herz setzten beide einen Schlag aus, als sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

* * *

**Ich bin brutal, genau hier zu enden, ich weiß – _teuflich grins_ – Aber das Update erfolgt bald, versprochen.**


	2. 28 Oktober 1978

**Kurz nach Mitternacht – Beginn des 28. Oktober 1978**

...Michael erkannte die Uhrzeit daran, dass Thomas im Nebenraum pünktlich zu dieser Zeit mit Beten anfing.

„Lieber Gott, gib mir die Kraft, alle zu töten und dann lachend in ihrem Blut zu baden!", schrie es bis zu Michael herüber und sofort erklang das seit beinah 15 Jahren wohlvertraute Wummern an der Wand, wenn Thomas seinen Schädel dagegen schlug, bis die Wunde an seinem Kopf wieder aufplatzte.

Michael kannte es in – und auswendig und er hatte schon lange aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken. Emotionslos hörte er den Ärzten zu, wie sie Thomas anschrieen und ihn dann mit Drogen zupumpten. Alles Routine.

Doch Schwester Maria ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Leb wohl, Michael, hatte sie gesagt. Warum? Die Erinnerungen an ihre Zärtlichkeit brachten ihn völlig aus seiner Selbstmeditation.

Michael schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Bauchatmung. Durch jahrelanges Training versank er schnell wieder in einer tiefen Meditation. Nichts drang mehr zu ihm durch. Seine Welt war eine Seelenwüste, in der er allein war, ausatmen konnte. Seine verbrannte Seele entspannte sich etwas.

Eine Vision flammte vor Michaels Augen auf und schicksalsergeben ließ er zu, dass sie in seinen Geist kroch.

_„Michael...Michael...du bist ein braver Junge gewesen."_

_Die Stimme. Bei ihrem Klang durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz seine Seele. _

_Er erkannte das Flammenmeer, dass er vor 15 Jahren gesehen hatte. Die Feuersbrunst loderte so stark, dass Michael beinah die Wärme der Flammen auf seinem liegenden Körper im Sanatorium spüren konnte. Blinzelnd entdeckte er die robentragenden Männer...dunkel...bedrohlich...ihre Schatten tanzten vor dem riesigen Scheiterhaufen._

„_Erinnerst du dich an die heilige Zahl der Thorn-Rune?" schwebte die Stimme zu ihm, wie aus einer anderen Welt. „Drei...Michael...die Drei. In 3 Tagen ist es soweit... Hörst du? Es wird Zeit zu gehen, Michael..."_

_Einen Moment lang dachte er an Schwester Maria und wollte dagegen kämpfen, doch die Stimme schien es zu wissen. Ja, sie wusste alles über ihn._

„_Schh...Michael...schhh...du bist doch mein guter Junge."_

_Wie eine geschmeidige Schlage umhüllte die Stimme seinen Geist, zwang jede Rebellion nieder._

„_Wirst du brav sein, Michael?"_

_Wie ein elektrischer Schlag fuhr die Frage durch ihn und lies keine Zweifel mehr zu. _

_Michael nickte apathisch._

„_So bist du mein guter Junge. Du wirst sie alle töten, nicht wahr?"_

_Ein weiteres schwerfälliges Nicken und Michael wurde in einen Strudel aus Dunkelheit gezogen._

„Michael", wie aus weiter Ferne drang Dr. Sam Loomis Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Michael schrak hoch, setzte sich so ruckartig auf, dass Loomis instinktiv einen Schritt zurück wich.

Echos seiner Vision schrieen noch in ihm, er konnte die Bilder nicht abschütteln, aber vor allem nicht die Botschaft darin...

„Michael?", fragte der Arzt irritiert.

Der Jüngere beachtete Loomis nicht. Er krallte seine Finger in das Bettlagen. Sein Herz raste und sein Atmen ging so heftig, dass sein Brustkorb bebte.

„Michael!", fragte Loomis jetzt fordernd und seine Stimme verriet eine gewisse Sorge.

In der Dunkelheit konnte er seinen Patienten nur schemenhaft erkennen.

„Ich schalte jetzt das Licht ein."

Das Deckenlicht sprang an und Loomis erschrak nicht schlecht. Er sah Michael, wie der erbärmlich zitterte.

„Michael, beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sein Patient sah auf, doch wie stets, entbehrte sein Gesicht jeder Gefühlsregung.

Aber Michaels Atemzüge waren noch heftiger geworden und Loomis erkannte, dass der junge Mann begann zu Hyperventilieren. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat, in welche Gefahr er sich begab. Von einer unterschwelligen Vatersorge gelenkt, setzte er sich zu Michael aufs Bett.

„Atme tief in den Bauch, hörst du? Ganz ruhig, niemand ist hier, außer du und ich", sagte er ruhig und übertrug so seine Ruhe auf Michael. Der beruhigte sich allmählich, wusste aber nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass Loomis so dicht neben ihm saß. Ein Teil in ihm, der Teil Thurizas' wollte augenblicklich seine Hand ausstrecken und ein für alle Mal das Genick dieses erbärmlichen Menschenabschaums brechen. Aber das kleine Kind in diesem bald 21. Jährigen schrie nach Vergebung. Ja, es betete, für Frieden und Linderung dieses furchtbaren Schmerzes.

Loomis hatte keine Ahnung, wie recht er mit seinem nächsten Satz hatte.

„Michael, gib mir eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass du innerlich mit dir auf Leben und Tod kämpfst."

_Von der Seite sehe ich ihn an, diesen seltsamen Arzt, der noch besessener ist, als ich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihm erzählen – ihm erzählen wie unglaublich leid mir alles tut. Doch wie könnte er auch nur in Ansätzen verstehen, was in mir vorgeht? Welchen Blutbann ich trage. Nein, ich würde niemals die richten Worte finden. Ich kann nie lang darüber nachdenken. Über dieses Schicksal; diesen Fluch. Sofort fühle ich wieder die Starre, die Eiskruste, die um meine leere Seele wie ein Schloss hängt – Thorn, der nicht zulässt, dass ich einen Ausweg suchen kann._

Das heftige Keuchen war vergangen und ein Schniefen erklang plötzlich im Raum.

Doktor und Patient brachten beide einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass es Michael gewesen war.

„Michael, weinst du...", brachte Loomis nur fassungslos über die Lippen. Der drehte daraufhin nur schnell das Gesicht weg, sodass Loomis es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

Einen Moment wollte er Michael an der Schulter anfassen und sacht zu sich drehen, doch dann besann er sich eines Bessren. Er wusste, wie heftig Michael auf jede fremde Berührung reagierte.

Loomis seufzte. „Mir ist klar, dass du mir nicht vertrauen, sondern mich am Liebsten töten willst. Ich habe immerhin seit Jahren versucht dich ein für alle Mal wegschließen zu lassen und das hast du sehr wohl mitbekommen. Ich sagte dir vor 15 Jahren schon, dass du die anderen täuschen kannst, nicht mich."

Michael reagierte nicht.

„Aber warum gibst du mir keine Chance? Vor allem: warum gibst du DIR keine Chance!"

_Eine handvoll Tränen, die versuchen das Flammenmeer einer Seele zu löschen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt._

„Es gibt da ein Wort, Michael, das heißt Liebe. Wenn du auch nur im Geringsten noch weißt, was es ist, dann zeig es mir jetzt! Das ist die letzte aller Gelegenheiten."

Loomis eindringliche Stimme schien ein Echo nach sich zu ziehen. Loomis zerriss es fast vor Anspannung. Er war mitten in der Nacht, lange nach Dienstschluss hierher gekommen, um einen letzten Versuch zu machen, denn tief in sich wollte er Michael einfach nicht aufgeben. Es herrschte eine kleine Ewigkeit Schweigen, dann nickte Loomis zu sich selbst. Es war entschieden.

In 2 Tagen würde er erst wieder die Anstalt betreten und dieser Abend des 30. Oktober 1978 würde das letzte Zusammentreffen zwischen Michael und ihm sein.

Er stand auf, griff nach dem Lichtschalter: „Gute Nacht, Michael", erklang sein Flüstern – beinah Schwermut darin. Der Doktor räusperte sich und nahm Haltung an.

_Ich sehe ihn in der Dunkelheit zur Tür gehen. Für einen Moment habe ich den Drang aufzuspringen und ihn zu stoppen. Nein, nicht um ihn an die Wand zu schleudern und seinen Schädel zu zerschlagen, sondern um...ich weiß es nicht ...ihm eine Chance zu geben? Um mir eine Chance zu geben? _

_Liebe...beim Klang dieses Wortes musste ich an Maria denken._

_An diese schmerzhafte Welle, die ihr Streicheln in meine Seele gesenkt hatte. Schmerzhaft und dabei irgendwie auch bittersüß._

_Ist das dieses Etwas, das er Liebe nannte? Aber war Liebe nicht etwas, das nicht weh tut?_

_Oder tut Liebe nur mir so weh, weil es etwas ist, dass ich so lange entbehrt habe? _

_Für einen Moment möchte ich meine Hand ausstrecken und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Zeigen Sie mir, was Liebe ist. Ich möchte ihn um Hilfe anflehen! Retten Sie mich! Retten Sie mich vor Thorn! _

_U...N...S...I...N...N...!_

_Der törichte Wunsch und die blasse Erinnerung vergehen so schnell, wie sie gekommen sind._

_Die Sicherheitstür fällt ins Schloss._

_Aus._

**_

* * *

_**

**...Irgendwie will ich mehr dazu auch nicht sagen. Das steht so leiseweinend für sich...**

**Ein letztes Kapitel kommt noch. Es soll eine Brücke zwischen meiner Erzählung und dem ersten Halloweenfilm herstellen.**


	3. 31 Oktober 1978

_Disclaimer: Das Gespräch am Schluss zwischen Loomis und Wynn ist zitiert aus Halloween 1 !_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Der Morgen des 31. November 1978 – 7.13 Uhr**

Dr. Sam Loomis saß wie ein Schatten seiner Selbst am Schreibtisch seines Privatzimmers. Seine Hände umklammerten seit einer halben Stunde eine heiße Tasse Kaffee. Zum Trinken fehlte ihm die Kraft. Ihm gingen die Bilder der letzten Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war entkommen. Der inkarnierte Satan war entkommen!

„Verdammt!", mit der Faust schlug Loomis auf den Tisch, das es knallte und etwas Kaffe aus der Tasse schwappte.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Der Psychiater atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Herein!"

Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet und Schwester Maria, die seit gestern Tagschicht hatte, trat herein.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor."

Ihre Stimme klang belegt. Die Neuigkeit von Michaels Flucht hatte das sanfte Lächeln und die engelhafte Aura um sie verschwinden lassen. Auf einmal sah sie 10 Jahre älter aus.

„Ja, ja. Was gibt es denn, Schwester?"

Sie trat zu ihm und hielt ihm einen zusammengefalteten Brief entgegen.

Der Doktor, der nur flüchtig hingesehen hatte, winkte ab.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche Post. Legen Sie sie dahinten hin."

„Doktor, ich glaube, diesen Brief sollten Sie sich ansehen."

Loomis seufzte und nahm Maria den Brief aus der Hand.

„Und was ist daran wichtig?", fragte er gereizt und drehte den Brief einmal in der Hand.

Er hatte weder eine Briefmarke noch irgendeinen Absender.

In welch' kindlicher Schrift stand sein Name auf dem Umschlag!

Jetzt wurde der Psychiater allerdings aufmerksam.

„Wer hat diesen Brief gebracht?"

Maria atmete einmal tief durch. Zitterte sie?  
„Der Brief lag heute Morgen im Schwesternzimmer, scheinbar unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Ich habe es keinem gezeigt, weil ich dachte..."

Doktor Loomis und Maria sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an.

An seinem Blick erkannte die Schwester, dass er gerade den selben Gedanken hatte, wie sie heute Morgen. War es möglich, dass Michael...

„Gut, dass Sie es keinem gesagt haben. Das war absolut richtig!"

Der Arzt öffnete den leicht vergilbten Umschlag und zog mit den Fingerspitzen das Stückchen Papier heraus.

„Ist das Klopapier?", fragte Maria irritiert.

Loomis nickte, selbst verwirrt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihm fehlte der Mut den Inhalt zu lesen.

Er zwang sich, die Erstklässlerschrift zu entziffern, dessen Rechtschreibung katastrophal war.

Und sie ließ auch keinen Zweifel am Verfasser.

„Oh mein Gott...", hauchte Loomis und es klang fast wie ein Stöhnen.

Schwester Maria verstand sofort. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal so schwindlig, dass sie sich wie betäubt auf das Sofa setzen musste.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, vielleicht ohne es zu registrieren, begann Loomis halblaut zu lesen.

Maria wagte nicht mehr zu atmen.

**_AN DOKTOR LOOMIS_**

**_Wisen Sie noch wie Sie vor 3 Tagen zu mir kammen?  
Ich wuste warum sie kammen.  
Die Stimme hatte misch kurs davor erinnert das es nun Zeit ist..  
Sie fragden mich ob ich weinen würde.  
Ja ich habe geweinnt..  
Und wisen Sie wass ich dachte als Sie giengen?  
Wi ist es umarmt zu werden?  
Wi ist es nicht alein zu sein?  
Aber das alles spielt jetzt keine Rohle mehr Doktor Loomis._**

**_Ich weis Sie werden mich suchen kommen.  
Schisen Sie auf mich.  
Zertrümern Sie mir den Schädel.  
Es nüzt nichts.  
Es muss vollentet werden.  
Sie könen es nicht stoppen – so wenig wie ich...  
Er ist kein Mench habben Sie manchmal zu anderen gesagt.  
Ich habe es immer gehört..  
Und Sie haben recht Doktor Loomis.  
Ich bin ihr Werkzeuk.  
Das Werkzeuk der Stime.  
Ich kann nichts da ran ändern, selbst wenn ich es wolte.  
Ich weiß das es Sie all die Jahre zermardert hat, mich versten zu wollen, mich erreichen zu wollen.  
Aber was wenn es da nichts zu versteen gab?  
Was wenn da einfach nichts zu erreichen war?  
Was wenn ich vor 15 Jaren gestorben bin?  
Haben Sie je daran gedacht?  
Was wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt?  
Was ist wenn es nur Schmerz gibt?_**

**_Grüssen Sie Schwester Maria von mir.  
Sagen Sie ihr es tut mir leit. Alles.  
Ich muste gehen.  
Morgen Nacht ist Samhain._**

**_Wisen Sie was ich mich manschmal frage Doktor Loomis?  
Was wird aus mir wen alles vollendet ist?  
Wisen Sie es?  
Werden Sie es mir sagen können wenn ich am Ende vor Ihnen stehe?_**

**_MICHAEL_**

...Loomis lies wie in Trance den Fetzen sinken.

Maria hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, sodass es wirkte, als bete sie. Ein leises Schluchzen hatte ihre Brust verlassen, als er ihren Namen genannt hatte, dann war sie wieder still geworden.

Loomis sah sie wie paralysiert an. Ihm war schlecht. Ihm war nach kotzen.

Er konnte das Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er aufstand und an Maria vorbei ans Fenster trat.

Sich schwer auf dem Fensterbrett abstützend, sah er in den Himmel.

Er atmete tief durch. Angst, Wut, Mitgefühl, Verzweiflung – alles drehte sich in ihm.

„Sam? Alles okay?"

Plötzlich erschien Doktor Terence Wynn in der geöffneten Tür. Aufmerksam musterte er seinen Kollegen. Loomis drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe langsam um und betrachtete Wynn wie einen Außerirdischen.

Dann, als hätte er die Frage überhört, sagte er:

„Ich fahre nach Haddonfield."

Mit einer plötzlichen Entschlossenheit griff er seine Jacke und ging an Wynn vorbei.

Wynn sah Maria fragend an, aber die wich seinem Blick aus. Wynn biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Loomis dem Thornkind in den Weg kam...

Sich umdrehend, lies er Maria allein im Zimmer zurück.

„Sam, jetzt warten Sie doch mal! Hey!"

Er holte Loomis im Dauerlauf ein, als der gerade aus dem Ausgang trat.

„Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, Sam. Ich konnte nicht..."

Doktor Loomis fiel ihm hart ins Wort.

„Natürlich!"

„Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt, wie gefährlich er ist."

Loomis erwiderte nur verächtlich: „Das hilft uns auch nicht weiter! Diese beiden armseelischen Straßensperren hätten ja nicht mal einen 6jährigen aufgehalten."

Wynn hielt mit dem verärgerten Arzt Schritt und meinte nur:

„Es war Ihr Patient, Doktor! Auf seine Unberechenbarkeit hätten Sie hinweisen müssen."

Bei dieser Bemerkung platzte Loomis fast der Kragen.

„Ich habe darauf hingewiesen! Aber keiner hat zugehört!"

„Ich kann nichts weiter tun", meinte Wynn daraufhin nur.

„Doch! Sie können ans Telefon gehen und ihnen sagen, wer hier gestern ausgebrochen ist und ihnen auch ganz präzis sagen, wo er hin will."

„Wo er wahrscheinlich hin will", meinte Wynn ihn korrigieren zu müssen, obwohl er insgeheim am Besten wusste, das Loomis recht hatte.

Michaels Arzt reichte es: „Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit!"

„Sam, Haddonflied ist über 150 Meilen von hier und er kann überhaupt nicht Auto fahren."

Loomis hatte indes seinen eigenen Wagen erreicht.

„Gestern Abend hat er es aber sehr gut gekonnt! Vielleicht hat es ihm hier jemand beigebracht."

Als Doktor Loomis die Tür hinter sich zu schlug, sah er nicht mehr das kleine, teuflische Lächeln, das für einen Moment über Dr. Wynns Gesicht huschte, bei der Erinnerung, wie er selbst Michael das Fahren beigebracht hatte.

Loomis ließ den Wagen an und fuhr Haddonfield entgegen.

Und den Rest kennen wir...

**Fin.**


End file.
